fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Double Deck/Face Off!
Face Off! is a spin-off program related to the Double Deck review service. Face Off! creates trading cards based on the various characters on the Fantendo site rather than provide criticism like Real Deal and Quick Draw. As a derivative program, Face Off! is updated less frequently than the other programs. Card Details Each card has basic information on the character: *Age in Earth years *Species (or race if human) *Gender (where applicable) *Occupation *Alignment (Hero, Villain, Neutral, etc.) *A brief bio *Special abilities or skills In order to qualify for Face Off!, each submitted character must have this basic information available- even if the character does not have a dedicated page, they will be accepted if the page they are on is linked in the request. Ensign System In addition, each character is assigned an Ensign based on their personality traits. The Ensign system takes inspiration from the Myers-Briggs personality test, which identifies 4 traits that define an individual's personality: *Favorite World: Preference for either the internal world of ideas and introspection or the external world of society and people. This is known as either Introversion or Extroversion. *Information: Preference for either deductive reasoning (starting with specific facts and reaching general conclusions), or inductive reasoning (starting with patterns or general ideas and working towards specifics). This is known as either Sensing or Intuition. *Decisions: Preference for either decisions based primarily on facts and outcomes, or people and special circumstances. This is known as either Reasoning or Feeling. *Paradigm: Preference for either reaching a definite conclusion or remaining open to alternate views. This is known as either Judging or Perceiving. The above information came from The Myers Briggs website- look here if you need help providing your character's preferences. Based on these four preferences, each character will receive one of 16 Ensigns: Completed Cards Pending Requests Please do not add submissions on your own! Tell me the characters you want in the comments, and I will add them here. Requests have been split up by series to accommodate for multiple requests by a single user. Series spots will be allocated according to the following rules: *A series can contain only 12 characters. *Submissions will be added to a series in the order they are requested. However, the actual cards will be completed in a random order. *Each user may have only one request in a series. *If a user has a character in two consecutive series, the following third series will not contain one of their characters. For the most part, these rules will determine the series that characters are added to. These rules went into effect on July 11th, 2017. The submissions from Series 1 were not considered when determining the order of future series. *Series 1 COMPLETE *Series 2 COMPLETE *Series 3 LEFT **Hitomi Yamamoto from User:RTA fan **Ligeia from User:DarKingdomHearts **Slanito from User:Samtendo09 **Alex from User:Drebbles **Finian Felicis from User:TheFoxyRiolu **Charmine from User:Athena Hawkins **Goblin from User:Poisonshot **Reten from User:CrunchTime420 **Maleficent from User:WesternSkies *Series 4 OPEN **Amaia from User:IncarnateParanoia **Javie from User:Bleak Moonlight **Umbra Shader from User:MeGa eXal **Stein from User:Crispycol **Aran Leverletto from User:.etherealknight **''Unclaimed Spot'' **''Unclaimed Spot'' **''Unclaimed Spot'' **''Unclaimed Spot'' **''Unclaimed Spot'' **''Unclaimed Spot'' **''Unclaimed Spot'' *Series 5 FULL **Jess Pierce from User:RTA fan **Asimi from User:Athena Hawkins **Clair Audient from User:Drebbles **Rokukai from User:DarKingdomHearts **Bombyx Icarusiot from User:Exotoro **Gigantin from User:Samtendo09 **Kirana from Shadow Inferno **Ronnie Pepper and/or Claire MacBeth from User:IncarnateParanoia **Parvati from User:Bleak Moonlight **Queen Nebula from User:MeGa eXal **Error from User:Crispycol **Melissa Dust from User:.etherealknight *Series 6 OPEN **Magia from User:Samtendo09 **R. Vogue from User:Exotoro **Blaze Zednik from User:RTA fan **Cyberno.α from User:DarKingdomHearts **Sarona Collin from User:Drebbles **Giffre from User:Shadow Inferno **''Unclaimed Spot'' **''Unclaimed Spot'' **''Unclaimed Spot'' **''Unclaimed Spot'' **''Unclaimed Spot'' **''Unclaimed Spot'' *Series 7 OPEN **Porcelain from User:Bleak Moonlight **Joshua Tamashii from User:Crispycol **King Ash from User:.etherealknight **''Unclaimed Spot'' **''Unclaimed Spot'' **''Unclaimed Spot'' **''Unclaimed Spot'' **''Unclaimed Spot'' **''Unclaimed Spot'' **''Unclaimed Spot'' **''Unclaimed Spot'' **''Unclaimed Spot'' *Series 8 OPEN **Laura Palmer from User:RTA fan **Pixel from User:DarKingdomHearts **Seafear from User:Samtendo09 **Strafe from User:Exotoro **Dusty from User:Drebbles **Siberr from User:Shadow Inferno **Lily from User:Crispycol **Former Four from User:.etherealknight **''Unclaimed Spot'' **''Unclaimed Spot'' **''Unclaimed Spot'' **''Unclaimed Spot'' *Series 9 OPEN **Skye Caballero from User:RTA fan **Exateno from User:Samtendo09 **Crow from User:Exotoro **Calea from Shadow Inferno **Clair Sentient from User:Drebbles **''Unclaimed Spot'' **''Unclaimed Spot'' **''Unclaimed Spot'' **''Unclaimed Spot'' **''Unclaimed Spot'' **''Unclaimed Spot'' **''Unclaimed Spot'' *Series 10 OPEN **''Unclaimed Spot'' **''Unclaimed Spot'' **''Unclaimed Spot'' **''Unclaimed Spot'' **''Unclaimed Spot'' **''Unclaimed Spot'' **''Unclaimed Spot'' **''Unclaimed Spot'' **''Unclaimed Spot'' **''Unclaimed Spot'' **''Unclaimed Spot'' **''Unclaimed Spot'' *Series 11 OPEN **Guramina from User:Samtendo09 **Rubelline Tifft from User:Exotoro **Entropy from Shadow Inferno **Oshelia from User:Drebbles **''Unclaimed Spot'' **''Unclaimed Spot'' **''Unclaimed Spot'' **''Unclaimed Spot'' **''Unclaimed Spot'' **''Unclaimed Spot'' **''Unclaimed Spot'' **''Unclaimed Spot'' Gallery Series 1 FO_Art_AmyJ.png|Amy Jackson (#1) FO_Art_LuckyV.png|Lucky Veridian (#2) FO_Art_KrystalP.png|Krystal Pérez (#3) FO_Art_Hein.png|Hein the Grim Kid (#4) FO_Art_Fera.png|Fera of Terra (#5) FO_Art_LeahN.png|Leah Needlenam (#6) FO_Art_SilverH.png|Silver Heartgold (#7) FO_Art_MetaForm.png|Meta-Form & Cubey (#8) FO_Art_ClairV.png|Clair Voyant (#9) FO_Art_MylanS.png|Mylan Starlight (#10) FO_Art_Mynis.png|The Great Mynis (#11) FO_Art_TessS.png|Tess Slater (#12) Series 2 FO_Art_TayshaunF.png|Tayshaun Fitzgerald (#13) FO_Art_Giare.png|Giare the Peruvian Dragon Snake (#14) FO_Art_EpicaC.png|Epica Collin (#15) FO_Art_RachelH.png|Rachel Harel (#16) FO_Art_ValerieH.png|Valerie Heartgold (#17) FO_Art_UjoriK.png|Ujori Kasami (#18) FO_Art_KingKK.png|King Cube Kilobot (#19) FO_Art_PlagueM.png|Nostradamus the Plague Master (#20) FO_Art_Ashlyn.png|Lady Ashlyn Sullana (#21) FO_Art_Tiffany.png|Tiffany Slater (#22) FO_Art_Judge.png|Judge the Shape-Shifter (#23) FO_Art_Boare.png|Boare, AKA The Ox (#24) Series 3 FO_Art_Aurora.png|Aurora (#25) FO_Art_RubyG.png|Ruby Glaes (#26) FO_Art_June.png|June, Rogue Catalyst (#27) Legacy Series FO_Art_UntenC.png|Classic Unten (Leg.A) Category:Subpages Category:Programs Category:Trading Card Games